


Tales of The Hunger Games

by ninjafrog3



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjafrog3/pseuds/ninjafrog3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series (kinda) about the final five tributes in the first 10 Hunger Games</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales of The Hunger Games

It was down to the final five in the 1st ever Hunger Games. The remaining tributes were: 

Shimmer Gold - District 1 - 18

Elina Lawrence - District 3 - 13

Sarder Melsworthy - District 9 - 15

Freddela Hughes - District 10 - 17

Arden Blue - District 12 - 16

It was time to see who would make it home alive...

Elina was doing just fine on her own. She had made a few alliances but they had all broken up. She felt pressure to do well for her District. It was her dream to do something amazing to prove she wasn't just a wimpy kid from District 3. As soon as she heard a large amount of noise, she climbed up a tree as fast as she could.

Shimmer was chasing Arden. From the looks on their faces, they had been running for hours. Now it was time to fight...

Shimmer ran at Arden but he dodged and pushed her against a tree and punched and kicked her several times. He then proceeded to break her neck and stab her until her cannon went off. Elina had to cover her mouth so she didn't scream and give herself away. Elina had always known Arden was violent, but she had never expected him to do that. 

Elina couldn't help b herself when she tjrew a knife down and hit Arden in the heart. She realised what she had done when the cannon sounded. Elina climbed down the tree, grabbed her knife, and ran far away.

Over on the other side of the arena, Sarder and Freddela were locked in a fierce battle. They both held knives to each others throats but guarded their own throats as best they could. Until Elina found them and hit their heads together, causing the knives to slice through their throats, killing them. Their cannons went off.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the 1st ever Hunger Games, Elina Lawrence of District 3!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like my first series, kinda.


End file.
